


Sclaia’s in heat.... again

by arcayde



Category: OC’s - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Masturbation, NSFW, OC NSFW, Scalia in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcayde/pseuds/arcayde
Summary: Toma decides to leave for a hunting trip at an... unfortunate time.





	1. A problem arises

This was the fucking worst.   
Scalia lazily paced around the lifeless room, grumbling to herself all the while. Her pouty demeanor was apparent in the way she walked. Her face was scrunched up in an annoyed fashion and she gritted her fangs heavily. Her tail flicked spastically, it seemed almost as fidgety as she was. She made her way towards the kitchen, hastily prepared and drank her fourth jug of water that day. She tried to clear her mind as the chilled liquid ran down her parched throat. The cat forced herself to take a seat in the living room. Her feet tapped sporadically as she studied the house around her. Her girlfriend’s house was pretty cozy, she did feel weird being alone in it though. Her thoughts continued to play over themselves as her breathing became more haphazard.  
Toma...  
She mentally bit her tongue. She shouldn’t be thinking about Toma right now, what would she do if Toma wasn’t around? Surely she wouldn’t just sit impatiently in this special type of agony if she was single. Her meta thoughts of her current situation began to take a toll on her however, as she began to grind her large thighs against one another.   
Toma and her dad had left a little while ago to go hunting and Scalia was left alone to watch the house. But thanks to the lack of inquiry from the tiger or her dad, they all failed to realize that Scalia in fact, was in heat. 

So here she sat, hopelessly locking her legs together and sitting on her hands. These mild attempts at restraint would mean nothing in the long run. Her tail, almost subconsciously worked it’s way around her waist, snaking around her restrained hands and gently pressing against her sealed thighs. She blushed mildly as her legs buckled slightly and allowed entry. Her tail flicked and rubbed softly against her core and she shivered when it made contact. Her blush deepened as her pink tail worked across her slit over and over again, rubbing her through her tightly-fitting shorts. She moaned under her heavy breath as her hands, still being sat on, grasped at the fabric of Toma’s sofa. Her tail continued working along her heat as she moaned louder and more frequently. Her hips began to suddenly buck against her tail and it grazed her swollen clit. She couldn’t take it anymore as her whole body began to tense up and overheat, she removed her hands from under her and grabbed her twitching tail with both of her clenched fists. The cat didn’t even attempt to catch her breath before standing up drunkenly and stumbling towards Toma’s familiar bedroom. She all but leapt onto the bed, the frame creaked as she settled her weight onto the abused bed. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she panted, her eyes fixed on the bed beneath her. She quickly reached for the biggest pillow she could find and straddled it tightly. The cat wasted no time in using her strong core to fuck the pillow relentlessly, her pussy squeezed and convulsed as she thrusted aggressively. Her slick stained her shorts and began to wet the pillow through her thin shorts. She raised her hand, to her supple chest and began squeeze her sensitive nipple. She moaned and whined as she neared her climax, the bed was wet with her juices and the room was filled with the wet sounds of Scalia in heat.

Her twitched at a distant sound and she drew her eyes towards the door but couldn’t bring herself to stop even if she tried. With her free hand she grabbed the other pillow and brought it to her flush face and bit down powerfully on it with her sharp fangs. She inhaled sharply through her nostrils, smelling the undeniable scent of Toma, her heightens senses during her heat cycle only aided in her current predicament and she nearly came from the scent alone, she needed to mate. But the pillow would have to do. She continued to work her hips against the fabric, it grew wetter with each thrust as her face grew redder. She failed to notice as the door swung open and someone approached.

Toma stood over her bedside, eyes narrowed slightly at the pink cat. Her ears twitched and a grin found its way onto her blushing face. Scalia managed to stop her current endeavor and look up at her girlfriend looming over her.   
“T-toma??? I thought you weren’t supposed to come back until sundown?”, Scalia remarked, her face still flush.  
“Babe, I’m a hunter and a red tiger, my smell is pretty acute, I could sense your heat from a mile into the woods. I told my father that I wasn’t feeling well and I came back.”, toma cocked her head slightly at her mate.  
“I’d apologize about the pillow but I’m fairly sure we’ve put it through worse at some point.”, the cat smirked.  
“Frankly I’m offended that you didn’t ask me for help.”, Toma said flirtily, reaching her hands arms down on both sides of Sclaia, inadvertently pinning her to the bed, The tiger’s bulge in her pants was unmissable. Scalia bared her fangs in a toothy grin as she leaned closer to the hulking figure. Her breath tickled Toma’s ear as she very nearly pressed her lips to the sensitive spot.   
“Then why don’t you show me what Tigers do In heat?”.


	2. The cat gets dicked.

“That was cheesy as hell babe.” Toma remarked snarkily.  
“Oh shut up, I’m dying.” The pink cat sneered.  
“You’re just in heat, it’s not that bad...”, the tiger remarked, leaning closer to Scalia.   
Her clothed boner pressed roughly against Scalia’s exposed pussy and the smaller girl moaned. Toma blushed at the sight and drew her girlfriend into a kiss. Tongues danced around the felines’ mouths and fangs were avoided carefully. Toma pressed her thicker tongue deeper in as the pink cat moaned into the kiss. Scalia ground her heat against Toma’s crotch through her thin sweatpants, leaving an obvious wet mark across the fabric. 

The kiss broke with a loud pop and a thick string of saliva.  
“Fine, I’ll fuck You, but you’re gonna work for it, I’m tired.” The tiger narrowed her eyes and smirked at the pent up girl.   
“Just shut up and lay down already.”, Scalia remarked angrily, pushing the tiger to the bed aggressively. Her thick, squishy thighs straddled the tank’s waist, Scalia’s pussy was practically already taking Toma’s length through her pants. Scalia wasn’t in the mood for foreplay, she yanked down Toma’s sweatpants with vigor, her erection springing free, wobbling once or twice from its sheer weight.   
Toma grunted as her girlfriend grasped her meat with both hands roughly. Scalia worked her way onto the shaft, not aligned, just grinding. She rubbed her pussy along the length feverishly, spreading her slick along the massive dick. When Toma had settled into the sensation she gripped the cat’s hips strongly, pressing her large hands into her soft lower half. Scalia began to drool as Toma lowered her onto the tip. The pink girl bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as her eyes lit up. The shaft was pressed further inside, inch by inch as she began to take a seat on the tiger’s lap. 

“So, you gonna start? Because as I said I’m not mov-“, Toma was cut off as Scalia wasted no time in bouncing on her cock vigorously.   
“Damn that’s good, don’t stop...” The tiger called out as her head laid back on the bed.   
Scalia wasn’t speaking, she was reduced to nothing but mindless moaning, squeaking, and heavy breathing. She leaned further down and gripped Toma’s muscular chest. She used the leverage to began bouncing harder and faster.   
Toma began to moan and grunt in sync with her partner as the smaller girl’s ass slapped against her fatty thighs. 

Scalia’s tail flicked back and forth aggressively as Toma’s grip on her waist gradually shifted to her backside. Her massive hands gripped Scalia’s ass tightly. The soft skin giving way to her squeezing fingers. Her moaning grew more erratic as she felt Toma’s dick press against her womb with each bounce. The tiger began to buck her hips in pleasure as her eyes squeezed shut. They were close, and Scalia wasn’t planning on slowing down. The room was filled with wet sounds and moans as Scalia neared her long awaited climax. She pressed her head to Toma’s firm chest and spoke between pants and breaths.  
“P-please, I’m gonna cum, let me cum...”, she breathily exclaimed.  
The warm words and the strained breaths of her partner caused Toma to be pushed over the edge. She buried her cock fully into the smaller girl and gripped her ass with all her strength. Scalia slipped off her dick from sheer exhaustion alone right as Toma was ready to creampie her, causing her piping hot seed to fly across her mate’s body, coating her head to toe in her thick cum. The sensation alone was enough to set the cat off as she bucked her hips one last time, squirting wildly across the sheets and Toma’s thick torso. 

Toma caught her breath over several minutes, her rapidly softening member still sore from the aggression of her girlfriend. She leaned on one arm, peering to the other side of the bed. As expected, Scalia was out like a light, her beaten pussy still quivering, her thighs glistening with slick, not to mention that she was all but painted in her cum. Toma thought she was the cutest thing she’d ever seen, not that she’d admit that to her, teasing her was much more fun.   
Scalia awoke to a soft, repetitive sound. She squinted as she looked down. Toma crouched there, between her legs, softly lapping at her sore heat. She worked her tongue along the thick lips and her soaked thighs, all the way to her toned torso. Working her thick tongue along every crevasse. Scalia blushed at the sight.   
“What are you doing down there?”   
Toma glanced up like a deer in high beams.  
“I-Um- I was cleaning you, you’re a mess...”   
Scalia exhaled and lay her head back against the pillow, she smiled as Toma licked a rope of her cum off of her supple chest. She relaxed, she wasn’t gonna need sex for at least another day.


End file.
